


A Discovery Of

by cathcer1984



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek is Matthew Clairmont, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating mark, Stiles is Diana Bishop, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vampires - freeform, Witches - Freeform, werewolves - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles finds a book that ends up drawing supernatural creatures around him that want the book. Derek approaches Stiles but Stiles is wary. Stiles ends up trusting Derek and they work together and so much more.





	A Discovery Of

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on A Discovery of Witches. I saw the first two episodes and then the Diana/Matthew scenes of the third and that was it. I liked the premise but not the execution so I made it into Sterek instead. 
> 
> Longest sterek fic I have ever written. 
> 
> I know nothing about American Universities. I am taking liberties there.
> 
> Let me know, please, if I need to tag for anything.

Essex County, Massachusetts is exactly as Stiles left it five years ago when he went to Poland and England for the necessary research for his latest academic paper. Stepping onto the university’s campus was like coming home. Stiles felt a warmth underneath his skin, flooding through his veins and then he tripped over the curb sending his paperwork flying in the wind.

“Shit.” He cured before flinging an arm out, “stop!” The papers tumbled against the breeze and piled themselves up in order on the sidewalk waiting for him to pick them up. Stiles glanced around but nobody was watching him.

Stiles scooped up the papers and hurried to the classroom where he was going to make his presentation.

\--*

With a smile and a “thank you”, Stiles finished his speech and the small audience stood and began talking among themselves.

“Doctor Stilinski that was a fascinating topic. I trust you have this written up properly?”

“Almost done.” Stiles smiled brightly at the woman before him. “Shouldn’t be too far away, there are a couple of books here in Salem that I need to look at before I can finalise it.”

“Don’t take too long Doctor Stilinski. I’ll need by October if you want to be considered for Professor-ship here.”

“Oh wow. Don’t worry Dean Bishop you’ll have it by then, I assure you.” Stiles shook her hand.

The Dean smiled kindly at him “It’s good to have you back. If you’ll excuse me…” she drifted off before moving away.

A petite red haired woman took her place standing in front of Stiles.

“Well, well, Lydia Martin. What’s a physicist doing at a talk on Shakespeare, Salem and the Supernatural?”

“It’s good to see you too Stiles.” Lydia smiled at him and moved forward for a couple of air kisses before she set her hand on his arm. “You come by mine tonight, the coven is meeting at seven. Natalie is the head now.”

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t do that Lydia. I don’t do magic.”

She stepped in close. “You are a witch. You _have_ magic. It’s in your blood, just as it is in mine and that of every witch in the world.”

“No.” Stiles moved back. “I made my choice, and I am not a witch. I won’t join your coven. I don’t do it, not after what happened to my mom.”

Lydia sighed. “We’ll have to have a coffee soon, catch up over the past five years.”

“Of course,” Stiles smiled and squeezed her hand. He let himself be drawn away by another person and another until he had spoken to everyone and no one was left. Stiles gathered his belongings then made his way to the on campus cafe for a quick lunch.

He sat eating his sandwich, drinking his coffee and he couldn’t shake the feeling of somebody watching him. Their gaze made him feel hot, he looked to where it was coming from -- a bookshop across the way, but it was empty or at least it appeared to be. Stiles didn’t linger long over his lunch and instead made his way to the basement of the library.

It was quiet and not many people used it. Old books were stored down there and Stiles liked the smell of them filling the room. He set himself up and started to work.

“Hey Liam?” Stiles called.

A young man came striding out of the shadows, “Yes Stiles?”

“Do you have the _Stoughton Depositions_? I read that the library has them here…”

“I’ll have a look for you,” Liam gave a sloppy salute and headed away.

Shaking his head Stiles pulled out his old copy of _Macbeth_ , he traced his fingers of the words written inside the cover. _Claudia Gajos_. His mother’s name. Stiles felt his magic heat up under his skin making him feel warm and sad.

Liam came back a few minutes later. He put two old books on the table in front of Stiles. “Here you go Stiles. There was a second book next to the deposition, I think you’ll find it interesting.”

“Thanks Liam.”

Stiles drew the second book towards him. It had a plain brown cover, it was old and when he opened it the lights flickered out, his magic made a glow around the book, the words on the page flooded over his skin. Stiles couldn’t breathe. He reached out a hand to shut the book but his palm was drawn instead to the only ink left on the page -- a sort of three spirals entwined.

He touched it and it burned his skin. Stiles was able to yank his hand away, the spiral burned into the flesh of his palm and he slammed the book shut. The lights came back on and Stiles’ heart was beating hard.

Shoving his laptop and notebooks into his bag Stiles took the books and pushed them into Liam’s hands as he passed. Liam called after him but Stiles didn’t stop, he rushed out of the library and bumped into a woman. Stiles stopped suddenly turning around, she was there, still.

It was impossible. But there she was. Beautiful, flowing brown hair, in the same sundress, bright smile… his mother. Looking as she had the day she died.

“Mom?” he whispered hoarsely and she disappeared in front of his eyes.

“Stiles!”

He turned to see Lydia marching her way across the courtyard towards him. “Did you feel that? What was it?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you felt it?” Lydia demanded, eyes fiery and hair blowing around her in the breeze. Stiles nodded distractedly. He felt hot again, that same feeling someone was watching him. Stiles looked around but there were too many people to single one out.

“I think I caused it.” Stiles admitted to Lydia. “It was a book. I don’t know. I really- I’m sorry. I have to go.” Stiles pushed passed Lydia ignoring her protests.

As Stiles made his way around the side of the building he caught sight of a man. The man glanced at his phone but Stiles knew he had been the one watching. Stiles’ magic heated up to burning point.

Afraid, Stiles ran all the way home.

*--

Across Essex County supernatural creatures were feeling the effects in different ways. The blood of vampires burned in their hearts, werewolves felt their wolf rush to the surface, witches were made breathless by a suffocating feeling.

It ended almost as quickly as it started with lingering feelings of horror and pain.

The supernatural community had woken up.

Messages were sent around each faction, witches communicating with witches, vampire talking with other vampires and werewolves with werewolves. All asking the same thing, what was it? Who caused it? How can we stop it?

\--*

Stiles slept poorly. Dreaming about red eyes, spiders and spirals. He couldn’t make his hands stop shaking so he went to the coffee shop instead of having breakfast at home. The walk helped settle him and he was mostly calm by the time his food and coffee had arrived.

The chair in front of him pulled out and a man sat in it. Stiles’ magic was on fire under his skin. This was the same man as yesterday.

“Can I help you?”

“Doctor Stilinski.” The man greeted, his head tilted back slightly and his nostrils flared.

“You’re a werewolf.” Stiles said.

The man’s lips quirked slightly within his beard. “And you’re a witch.”

“No.” Stiles said firmly. “I am not a witch.”

“You have magic Doctor Stilinski.” The man’s voice was smooth and the more he spoke the more Stiles’ magic settled.

“That does not make me a witch.” Stiles raised his eyebrows, “do you have a reason for sitting here?”

“I wanted to speak to you about yesterday. You felt it. We all did. The creature community has woken up because of you and what happened in the library.”

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

The man’s mouth became a bigger smirk and his green-hazel eyes twinkled with amusement. “I can hear when you are lying. When you are ready to talk about it come and find me.” He stood leaving a business card on top of Stiles’ laptop case then, without another word, he stalks out the cafe. Stiles watches his back for a moment.

_Professor Derek Hale. Biochemistry. Salem University._

Stiles held onto that card for too long. He tucked it into the pocket of his trousers as Lydia slid into the seat with her sister, Natalie, sitting next to her.

“Hello Lydia. Natalie, it’s nice to see you again.” Stiles smiled tightly.

“And you, Stiles.” Natalie flicked a glance a Lydia before leaning forwards, “I’d like to formally invite you to join our coven Stiles. After what happened yesterday we witches need to stick together. Present a united front against the other creatures.” 

“You sound as though you expect there to be threats from the others.”

“We do. We witches felt our powers being suffocated, werewolves were losing control to the wolf and vampires were being burned by their blood.” Natalie hissed. “They all want what we need, whatever it was that caused that moment of horrifying magic.”

“You know what it was and how to get it.” Lydia added, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You could get it for us before the vampires or werewolves.”

“I won’t join your coven. How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a witch.” Stiles stood. “And I will not get it for you, or for any other creature.” He packed up his things and left very quickly heading for the library.

He stayed away from the basement. Stiles found a secluded spot on the second floor near where the books he needed would be. He got to work and lost himself in his research and writing, eventually he came to a stop and needed to check a resource. It was on a nearby shelf but high up. Stiles stretched to reach it but it flew down passed his hands and into those of Professor Hale.

“You could have been seen.”

“I did not mean for that to happen.”

Professor Hale raised his eyebrows, surprised, “You don’t have control of your magic.”

Stiles cursed silently. “Are you stalking me Professor Hale?”

His head tilted slightly, “I’m looking out for you. Creatures know you have something to do with what happened yesterday. You’ll need to be careful. There are a lot of witches in the library today. They are watching you, waiting for you to call the magic forward again.”

“I didn’t do that on purpose. The book just came to me.”

“It was a book?” Professor Hale frowned.

With a heavy sigh Stiles held out his hand, Hale gave him the book without hesitation. Stiles pulled it to his chest, unsure of what to say or do he waited but Hale did nothing except stare. So Stiles nodded once, "have a good day Professor Hale," he said as he moved towards his books. 

Stiles slowed down when he saw his secluded section had people in it. Lydia was one of them. She nodded at him once before narrowing her eyes as she glared at Hale over Stiles' shoulder. 

Feeling suspicious and terribly alone Stiles sat at his computer. When he glanced up seconds later Hale was gone. Stiles felt cold. He pulled his hoodie around him, only realising now that his magic hadn't burned him when he was around Hale it had made him warm and safe without it Stiles felt colder than ever. 

\--*

The following morning was pale and grey. Stiles felt warm though and he knew that Hale was nearby. When he left his apartment building Stiles saw Hale was across the street, instead of going his usual route and pretending that Hale wasn’t following him Stiles crossed over the road and raised his eyebrows. 

“Professor Hale.” 

Hale swallowed heavily, he looked as though he were holding his breath. “I want to show you something. Will you come with me?” 

Assessing the situation Stiles gave a quick nod and fell into step beside Hale as he strode towards the campus. He took a turn that Stiles would never take, going towards the science section of the university rather than the Arts Department or Library where Stiles usually was. 

He trailed along behind Hale as he went down a flight of concrete steps. Stiles watched his back, the muscles moving and pulling at his shirt hinting at the predator they clothed. Hale pushed a door open, holding it for Stiles. 

For the first time since high school Stiles was in a lab. There were two people already there, one man and one women both of them werewolves. 

“Derek, what are you doing?” The woman asked, she was glaring at Stiles. 

“This is Doctor Stilinski.” 

“He’s a witch.” The other man said. 

“He’s really not.” Stiles said. “Professor Hale invited me here to show me something.” 

“Our work.” Hale said, his tone brooked no argument. “This is Isaac and my sister Cora, they are Betas in my Pack.” 

Stiles looked at them both again. Isaac waved a little and Cora’s glare intensified -- he got the feeling she wasn’t impressed with Hale. “Nice to meet you both.”

Hale was moving closer and he guided Stiles to sit in front of a computer screen. “We’re looking into supernatural creatures and indicators in their blood. It’s hard with werewolves and vampires, werewolves heal anything viral or bacterial and vampires don’t have their own blood it’s drunk from a donor-- willing or not.” 

“But witches?” 

“Witches have magic markers in their blood.” Hale pulled a graph on the screen. “This is a witch from Salem in the sixteenth century, before the Trials. See all these tags, they are markers we have identified as magic. Now this one is a witch from the nineteenth century, from Salem as well and here-” he changed the graph and another one came up with much less tags “-the magic markers are dwindling.” 

Stiles turned to face Hale. “What? Witches are losing their powers?” 

“Yes. Vampires are unable to sire, more often than not their attempts end in death. Werewolves are sluggish to heal from fatal wounds, and the Alpha’s bite doesn’t take as often either.” Hale caught Stiles’ eyes, “that book you found, it was probably _Liber Mortis_ or _The Book of Death_. It is believed to show how each creature was made and, more dangerously, how they can be destroyed.” 

“I-” Stiles was at a loss for words. He did not know what to say. 

“That is why a lot of creatures will be watching you, they will follow you and they will wait for you to get the book and they _will_ hurt you.” 

“But not you,” Stiles murmured. 

Hale looked taken aback for a moment. “No, not me” Hale agreed. “I won’t hurt you. You have my word.”

*--

Stiles went back to his apartment after his morning with Hale and his Pack. 

He wasn’t getting much work done too lost in his thoughts about Hale and magic and it’s imminent extinction when an email came through on his computer requesting his presence at a meeting with Natalie Martin at four pm. Stiles sighed. He wasn't going to get any work done at all today. 

It was a couple of hours before his meeting so Stiles decided to clean. Pass the time actively rather than idly wait for the minutes to trickle by. 

\--*

There was a well dressed man in Natalie Martin's office. Stiles felt an intense dislike for him as soon as they shook hands. 

Natalie sat down and both men followed suit. "Stiles, Mister Harris is here from the Congregation."

"You are aware of the Congregation are you not Mister Stilinski!" Harris said, his voice oily. 

"Nine supernatural creatures governing the overall community. Three witches, three werewolves, three vampires." Stiles ticked them off on his fingers as he spoke. "And it's Doctor Stilinski, _Mister_ Harris."

"Of course." Harris smiled blandly. "Natalie informs me that you procured a book which affected every supernatural creature on earth. I would like you to get it for the Congregation." 

Stiles felt as though Harris wanted it for himself, not the Congregation. "It's a book in a public library, get it yourself."

"It is _le livre de la mort_. The Book of Death." Harris sat forward. "It has in it the origin of each creature. Witches created werewolves and vampires, I am certain of that, and with _le livre de la mort_ we can un-create them." 

Feigning nonchalance Stiles sat back and shrugged. "like I said, get yourself." 

"You fool," Harris hissed. "That book has been missing for centuries. It has shown itself to you, and you alone." 

"Well, what can you do?" Stiles smirked. A warmth spread through him and he felt safe. Hale was nearby. 

"You do not want to end up like your mother." Harris said matter of factly. Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Stiles was on his feet in an instant. 

"You know nothing about my mother." He left the office without a other word. Stiles saw Hale by the entrance. 

"Are you alright?" Hale asked concern colouring his voice and features. 

"I don't know what to feel." Stiles admitted. 

"I could help. Take you away for the day."

Stiles watched Hale's face. He didn't know this man, this dangerous werewolf who had no reason to help him at all. Before Stiles could answer Lydia appeared in front of him, pushing Hale back a few steps. 

"Stiles. How did it go with Harris?"

"It was you." Stiles felt a dawning realisation. "You told him it was a book. _le livre de la mort_. You're supposed to be my friend." 

"I am," she stressed pressing close to him. "We are friends. I did what I had to, to protect my coven and you -- even if it was from yourself. We are friends Stiles, there is no need for you to go off with that."

He stared at her for a moment barely able to process what she had said. Stiles knew there were issues with each species of creature but to not acknowledge Hale as human, or part human was cruel especially when he was within earshot. Stiles shook his head in disbelief and walked around Lydia. 

"Lead the way Derek." 

Hale-- Derek-- flashed his eyes, Alpha red, at Stiles before taking hold of his elbow and drawing him towards a sleek black Camaro parked nearby. He opened the door and Stiles got in refusing to look at Lydia in the side mirror and feeling as though his whole life had suddenly gotten out of control. 

*---

Derek drove in silence. Stiles.longed to fill it but was reevaluating his life choices that lead him to this point. In a car with an Alpha werewolf with no idea where he was going, what was happening with his magic or why that damned book had come to him  
Instead of someone else. 

"I can hear you thinking." Derek said. 

"What?"

"I can hear your heart beating, fast." Stiles watched as Derek used his fingers to tap out a fast rhythm on the steering wheel -- one that matched the pounding in his chest. "I can smell your adrenaline. It's intoxicating." Derek's eyes flared red for a moment before he got control of himself. 

"You can hear my heart?" Stiles was fascinated, he didn't know much about werewolves.

"All the time." Derek sounded resigned. He pulled the car to a slow stop in font of an old brick house. "Come on. You can work inside."

Stiles followed Derek into the house. It was old and small but homely. There was a smell in the air that made Stiles breathe in deeply to get more of it. 

He was shown to a small table by Derek and he got himself comfortable. Stiles began to work, Derek puttered around opening windows and pouring a glass of wine for each of them. 

Derek sat on the sofa for a while sipping his drink and reading. After an hour or so he got up and made his way to stand behind Stiles. He tipped his wine over the books which shot suddenly out the way. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles shouted. “What are you doing?” 

“I thought so.” Derek looked smug. “Your magic is instinctive.” 

Turning in his seat Stiles glared up at Derek. “I told you, I’m not a witch.” 

Derek’s head tilted to the side. “You really believe that. You’re telling the truth. And yet, you have magic.” 

“I don’t use it often.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Sure you do.” Derek sat next to Stiles. “You use it all the time.”

Drawing a finger through the wine on the table Stiles said quietly “I don’t mean to.” 

Derek reached out a hand to touch but drew it back placing his palm flat on the table. “You use it all the time in little ways. You can feel me looking at you, your magic knows when I’m nearby.” 

“It feels hot.” Stiles admitted. His eyes caught on Derek’s. “I feel safe when you’re around.” 

A flash of emotion crossed Derek’s face but he schooled his expression before Stiles could read it. “I trust you. My magic likes you.” Stiles said. 

“You trust me?” Derek sounded disbelieving. 

“The book was old, plain brown leather cover. When I opened it, the words left the page and went on to my skin. It was some sort of spell, the only ink left was a spiral of sorts. It burned my hand.” Stiles held his hand out to Derek, palm up showing the burn. 

One of Derek’s hands came underneath Stiles’ and held him still while, with the other hand, Derek used the tip of a finger to trace over the burn. Stiles flinched back but it didn’t hurt. There were black veins going up Derek’s hand and wrist disappearing underneath the cuff of his shirt. “Triskele.” Derek whispered. “Past, present, future. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Witch, Werewolf, Vampire.” 

Their eyes caught again and neither of them moved. Derek kept Stiles’ hand in his, Stiles was feeling warm from his magic, and safe. Derek was taking in slow deliberate breaths. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Stiles asked instead of kissing Derek. It wouldn’t be right to kiss him now. 

“I-” Derek paused. “Yes. Yes I would, very much.” 

\--*

When Stiles got up the following morning he had decided to take the day off from work. He left his apartment and rolled his eyes when he saw Isaac hovering nearby. “Derek know you’re here?”

“Who do you think sent me?” Isaac smirked. “Derek is off campus for the day so he asked me to watch out or you.” 

“Well come on then,” Stiles marched off. “I’m feeding Derek tonight and you can help me.” 

They strode towards the market and Isaac was quiet for a bit. When Stiles was paying for some venison because that was apparently Derek's favourite Isaac asked, out of the blue, "Can I take your blood?"

"He's a scientist. Doesn't get out from behind his microscope too often." Stiles hastily explained to the bemused butcher. He glared at Isaac until the werewolf smiled sheepishly and apologised meekly. The butcher dismissed them with a wave of his hand and passed the meat over. 

"What was that?" Stiles hissed. 

"Sorry." Isaac shrugged and ran a hand through his curls. "I've never spoken to a real witch before and you would be the first live subject. Did you know we have found five founding witch families from across the world. Mostly from Europe. Aren’t you curious which one you’re descended from?"

Stiles hesitated. 

“You can see what your magic markers are, what kind of magic you’d be capable of.” Isaac pressed. “It would help you understand your magic and might help you control it. You would find out how much magic you even have,” Isaac watched Stiles’ face closely. “We’ve never had an alive witch in our tests. It would give us an idea of how much more depletion creatures are facing in this century.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed hoarsely. “Let’s finish shopping and this afternoon I’ll come by the lab and you can test my blood.” 

Isaac smiled widely reaching out a hand and curling his palm around the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles frowned and leaned away from Isaac who looked contrite. “Sorry, it’s a Pack thing.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay.” Stiles copied the gesture, gripping the back of Isaac’s neck. The Beta werewolf melted into the touch. “It’s natural for you, I need to learn. Now, does Derek like vegetables with his meat?” 

“Derek likes meat with his meat.” Isaac snorted. 

“I’m not having sex with him.” Stiles said. 

Isaac flushed. “I only meant Derek would have beef and venison and lamb, not- not _that_ kind of meat.” He indicated at Stiles crotch. It was Stiles’ turn to blush. 

“Whoops.” Stiles laughed awkwardly. 

He likes red wine jus. If you put potatoes, peas and carrots on the plate he won't complain."

Stiles glanced down at the venison in his hand. "I better get some red wine then. And Google how to make jus."

*--

Late in the afternoon Stiles was back in the lab. Cora was sitting in front of him, he had a needle in his arm and he jumped when the door crashed open.

"What is going on." Derek demanded. He crossed the room in a blink of an eye to loom over Cora who stared up at him unimpressed. In the background Isaac let out an inhuman whine.

"Stiles has agreed to be our first live subject." Cora said unnecessarily. "Isaac talked him into it." 

"I didn't!" Isaac exclaimed as Derek turned his glare on him. 

"Isaac explained things to me. I want to know for sure what line of witches I'm from." Stiles said quietly. 

Derek turned his intense gaze on him. "Your heart is beating like mad. You smell..." Derek paused "... It's not quite fear."

"Anxiety." Stiles bobbed his head. "I have a needle phobia."

The three werewolves stared at him incredulously. "And you're still doing this?" Derek sounded surprised. 

With a wry smile Stiles responded with a simple "yes." 

"Move." Derek nudged Cora's shoulder. She didn't budge. "If anyone is taking his blood it's going to be me." He and Cora had a staring contest for a long moment until Cora handed the collection tube over and moved off the stool. 

Derek sat down and moved so he had a knee between Stiles' thighs and Stiles was mirroring him. "Are you alright?" Derek asked quietly as he pressed the tube to the needle in Stiles' arm watching as it filled with Stiles' blood. 

"Yeah." Stiles knocked his knee against the inside of Derek's thigh. "Better now." Stiles enjoyed the way Derek's ears went pink and when he smiled the corners of his eyes crinkled and Derek ducked his head hiding the way his teeth and lips broke through the blackness of his beard. 

\--*

Just as Stiles was lighting the candles there was a knock on the door. Feeling a rush of excitement and nervousness Stiles blew out the match and set it on the side before standing in front of the door for a moment. 

He pulled it open smiling and he stopped. It wasn’t Derek is was Harris. 

Harris pushed his way inside and stared at the table in contempt. “You’re feeding it?” 

“I am having dinner with a friend, Mister Harris. Not that it’s any of your business.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “I must ask you to leave.” 

“I wanted a private word with you. Without your coven around.” 

“How many times?” Stiles let out a huff. “They are not my coven, I am not a witch.” 

Harris was staring at him strangely. “I knew your mother. She was a phenomenal woman, a wonderful witch. It would be such a shame for you to find yourself in the position that she did.” 

“Don’t you talk about my mother!” Stiles snarled. A breeze picked up inside the apartment the candle flickered out and Harris’ hair ruffled with the wind. “You-”

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice came from the doorway. Instantly Stiles turned to look at him, something must have shown on his face for Derek was across the room and by his side in less than a second. 

“Mister Harris was just leaving.” Stiles said. 

With a nasty look Harris smoothed a hand over his hair before heading towards the door. He left not shutting the door behind him. Derek swept a hand down Stiles’ back as he moved to shut the door. 

When he turned around he held out a bottle of wine. “For you,” he murmured. 

“Hi.” Stiles said with a smile. “Sorry about that.” 

“Not important.” Derek waved his hand dismissing Stiles’ comment. 

“Are you hungry?” 

With a predatory grin Derek almost snarled “Always.” 

Laughing Stiles told him to sit down while he dished up. Stiles bustled around the kitchen and within a few minutes set a plate down in front of Derek, he watched closely as Derek closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 

“Venison.” 

“It’s your favourite right?”

Derek tilted his head to the side and spoke softly, “how did you know?” 

With a small smile Stiles admitted “I had help. Isaac.” 

A look of realisation passed over Derek’s features but he said nothing more picking up his knife and fork and being to eat. Stiles watched for a moment as Derek cut the venison and lifted it to his mouth, savouring the flavour before he joined in eating. 

When their plates were clean, Derek rose and opened the wine he brought pouring it into two glasses. “That was delicious, Stiles. Thank you.” 

Stiles stood as well moving to stand in front of Derek. He took the proffered wine glass holding Derek’s eyes as he sipped. “What do you taste?” Derek asked. 

“Wine.” When Derek huffed Stiles rolled his eyes, “bitterness, a hint of sweetness, some spice.” 

“Blackberries, red grapes, cloves.” Derek swirled the wine, sniffing it then sipping it. 

“You can taste all that?” Stiles was fascinated. 

Derek blinked, “yes. Werewolves have heightened senses of smell, taste, sight and hearing. We can take physical pain from people, heal almost any wound, can move at speeds faster than a vampire.” 

“That’s incredible.” Stiles stepped even closer, their chests brushed. “What do I smell like to you?” 

“Intoxicating.” Derek breathed the word out. 

Stiles set his wine glass on the mantle and took Derek’s out of his hand to place it next to Stiles’. When the glass was down Derek’s clawed hand was around Stiles’ throat. “I could kill you in a second. You should be afraid of me.”

“You won’t hurt me, Derek.” Stiles said firmly even though his heart was pounding. 

Derek released him and Stiles slid his hands up Derek’s chest to around his neck. He trailed his fingers softly through Derek’s hair before bringing one hand forward, stroking over Derek’s beard for a moment. Stiles leaned in, his eyes flicking from Derek’s Alpha red eyes to his mouth. 

When their lips touched Stiles pressed their chests together firmer, he flicked his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip and he pulled away because Derek wasn’t responding. 

Opening his mouth to say something Stiles found he had no words, he felt ashamed and foolish and confused. And Derek was picking up his coat, “thank you for dinner,” he said before leaving as though Stiles had chased him out. 

Stiles sank onto his sofa, where had he gone wrong? He was certain Derek was attracted to him and yet… 

Feeling like a fool Stiles cleared away all evidence of their dinner and went to bed trying to pretend it had never happened at all. 

*--

“Hello?’

“Hey dad.”

“Uh oh. I know that voice. What’s up kiddo?”

Stiles sighed. “I messed up.”

“With work or magic?” 

“With a person.” Stiles shifted so he could hold the phone a little easier. “He’s like nobody I have ever met before. He’s beautiful and kind and so controlled. And I thought he likes me, right? I like him and-”

“And-” dad prompted when Stiles fell silent.

“And I was wrong. I kissed him and made a fool of myself. I feel like such an idiot.”

Dad was quiet in the line for a bit. “Are you sure that’s all?”

Stiles hated that his dad was so perceptive. “Yes. No. There’s some magic stuff going down as well.” 

“You being careful?”

“I’m trying to be. I had help but I don’t know anymore.”

“That boy of yours?” 

With a smile and light snort Stiles said “He’s not far from a boy. He’s all man.” 

“He’s not old is he?” Dad said, Stiles could picture his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Cause you know I don’t care who you date but if he’s old than me I can’t ever meet him.” 

Stiles barked out a laugh. “He’s not old dad. He _is_ a werewolf though.”

“I- I thought werewolves and witches don’t mix. Your mom said there was a treaty or something preventing it.” 

“There is, set up by the Congregation preventing inter-species relationships. But, dad, he’s incredible. He makes me feel so safe. I don’t care that he’s a werewolf and he doesn’t care that I’m a witch. I-”

“You’re attracted to him. Romantically.” Dad said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah. Only I don’t think it will go anywhere. He left pretty quickly last night.” 

“Well, give him some time. He might come to you, or go and apologise. Maybe you took liberties he didn’t like.” 

“I gave him plenty of time to stop me, he didn’t. Urgh. I feel so stupid.” Stiles scrunched a hand in his hair. 

“Give it a couple of days. Don’t push him, son. I have to get to work. You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll do some research today. Love you dad.”

“Love you too Stiles.” 

They hung up and Stiles stretched glancing at the clock. He would work from home and in the evening just before the library closed he would sneak in and see if he could summon the book again. 

Stiles told himself he wasn’t staying home just in case Derek came by. 

\--*

“Hey Liam.”

“Hi Stiles, you’re in late.” Liam smiled putting a couple of books down. “How can I help?”

“I need the _Stoughton Depositions_ again, and that other book you found with it please.” 

Liam nodded, “sure I’ll go and get it for you.” 

After Liam had left Stiles pulled his hoodie tighter around him, he’d felt cold all day. The basement of the library was well lit so Stiles could see them coming, witches moving around covering all exits. 

Stiles stared at Lydia in disbelief until she looked away in shame. The coven was surrounding him and standing before him was Harris. 

“The _Stoughton Depositions_ is here, the other book isn’t any-” Liam stopped as he came round the corner. “What’s going on Stiles?” 

“Ask him to look again, Doctor Stilinski.” Harris commanded.

Liam was looking between Stiles and Harris and the coven warily. “I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.” Liam said firmly. 

With a slow raise of his hand Harris curled his fingers into a fist and Liam dropped to the floor clutching his head. Stiles fell down next to him, he still had a pulse but was now unconscious.

“Stop it!” Stiles shouted. “Stop hurting him!” 

Wind swirled around him picking up speed as he glared at Harris, bared his teeth in the facsimile of a snarl. The coven were picked up by the wind and were sent crashing into walls and the floor, Harris was being flung backwards. 

“Stiles,” a calm voice sounded in his ear, warmth spread through him as Derek curled around him. “Breathe, Stiles. Don’t hold your breath. Let it go. You’re safe, I’m here.” 

Slowly Stiles felt air return to his lungs, the wind died down and he slumped back into Derek. “You’re here.”

“I felt your distress.”

“You came to save me.” Stiles’ words were slurred with fatigue. “I’m sorry I kissed you.” 

Derek swept a hand over Stiles’ hair before it came round to cup his cheek. “Don’t say that,” Derek whispered. “Please don’t say that.” 

Stiles tried to reach up to hold Derek’s hand but darkness swallowed him up instead. 

*--

It was dark when Stiles woke. He sat up quickly looking around frantically. Two red eyes gleamed at him before the lamp was turned on. Stiles was in his bedroom and Derek was sitting on the side of his bed. 

“You- what happened?” Stiles asked. 

Derek reached out a hand and set it on Stiles’ thigh. “You’ve been asleep for thirteen hours. What do you remember?”

“Liam- oh is he?”

“He’s fine. Cora’s looked him over. Isaac cleaned up the library.”

“From my wind.” Stiles said. 

Derek was trying to hide a smile, “Your witch wind.” 

Frowning Stiles said “I keep telling you I’m not a witch.” 

“You called up witch wind Stiles. It hasn’t been used in centuries, no witch has ever been powerful enough not since the seventeenth century.” Derek looked at him intently. “You’re not safe here. Not with the coven and Harris around. Especially after yesterday.” 

“I’ll go-” Stiles flapped a hand “-somewhere.” 

“I want to bring you to my home. Werewolf territory. No witch will ever trespass, not without starting a war.” Derek gripped the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him closer. “I can’t protect you here.” 

“You still want to?” Stiles whispered. “Even after I kissed you and you didn’t want-”

“I did.” Derek interrupted him. “I do, but I can barely control myself around you. If I did _anything_ I would lose control and claim you.” 

“What does that mean?”

“You would be mine. My mate.” 

Stiles touched a fingertip to the shell of Derek’s ear tracing it down past his earlobe, over his beard to rest on the pulse point of his neck. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“Wolves mate for life Stiles. So do we.” Derek closed his eyes and angled his head to the side exposing more of his neck. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.” 

“My magic likes you Derek. _I_ like you.” Stiles pressed his whole hand to Derek’s neck. “I trust you. I will go with you.” 

They stayed like for a moment. 

Then Derek shifted away and Stiles started packing his things into a suitcase. Throwing in clothes, his laptop, research papers, the pictures of his mom and dad. Derek watched him from the sofa. “It’s a shame you can’t just magic it all in.”

“I don’t need to.” Stiles shrugged, “you know my magic is instinctive.” 

Derek simply smiled as Stiles shut the case. “You ready to go?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Stiles looked around his little room. “What about Cora and Isaac, are they coming to?”

“No. They will stay, for now. Keep us updated on what is happening here in Salem.” 

Stiles reached out and Derek twined their fingers together. “So where are we going?” Stiles asked. 

“My home. Beacon Hills.” 

\--*

 

Beacon Hills was a small town in Northern California. Derek drove the car, a soccer-mom Toyota rental, through the streets. People stopped and stared at them as they passed. 

"Do they know about you?"

"Not as werewolves. But my family live here, have for generations. I haven't been back in a while." 

The car turned onto a hidden road leading into the woods. 

"Why not?"

Derek's grip on the wheel tightened briefly. "It's hard for werewolves to have multiple Alphas around. My mother was my Alpha growing up, and my sister is poised to take over from her. I was meant to be a Beta. I got into a fight and killed another Alpha so I got her powers. I had to leave. Two Alphas in a Pack is typical because the younger one respects the older one. I was an anomaly." 

Reaching out Stiles put his hand on Derek's knee. "I am sorry that happened to you. How old were you?"

"I was sixteen." 

"And you had to leave your home and your family?”

“Dad came with me for a couple of years, to keep me from being an Omega until I had my own Pack. I met Isaac when I was eighteen and made hm Pack before Cora came out and joined me. I haven’t been back since.” 

“And you're coming back for me?" Stiles was shocked. “Derek that’s…” 

"I can't protect you on my own." Derek took a hand from the wheel to cover Stiles'. "I need to keep you safe."

"You are. You already have done."

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand before pulling the car to a stop in front of a large house surrounded by trees. Two dark haired women were standing on the porch, it was obvious to Stiles there were mother and daughter. Derek's mother and Alpha and his sister. 

Stiles took his time getting out the car, Derek hadn't moved further than the hood. He held his hand out and when Stiles took it, threading their fingers together, both women's eyes flared red. 

The younger one's fangs descended and Derek responded by putting his body between them and Stiles. 

"Stop." Derek's mother commanded. "Laura, calm yourself. He is your _brother_." 

Laura snarled "he brought a witch onto our territory."

"Uh not a witch" Stiles called out over Derek's shoulder. 

"Mom." Derek's voice was firm. "Can we take this inside please?"

"The witch stays here." Laura said, crossing her arms, chin jutting out defiantly. 

"I am speaking to the Alpha of this pack, Laura. That isn't you yet." 

Stiles leaned into Derek's back. He brought his hands up to hold onto Derek's shoulders, "it's okay. I can wait here."

"You shouldn't have to." Derek turned his head to the side to meet Stiles' eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Alpha." Stiles said firmly tipping his head to the side showing Derek his neck. Derek inhaled sharply bringing a hand up to slide into Stiles' hair. Derek pressed forward bringing their lips into contact briefly. 

He turned back to his mother, Stiles noticed the Laura had disappeared. Derek's mother watched them with a calculating gaze. "It is rude to invite the Alpha inside and not the Pack member. You are both welcome in my home." 

"Thank you Alpha Hale." Stiles approached with Derek at his side. 

"You may call me Talia."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Stiles." 

Talia turned and led the way into the house. Derek stayed close to Stiles as they made their way to an office. Inside Talia sat behind a desk, Laura was standing at the window with her back to the room. There was a man next to Talia, he beamed when he saw Derek. He moved forward and pulled Derek into a tight hug. 

Derek melted instantly into his embrace. "Hi dad." 

"Son, it's good to have you home." Derek's dad withdrew from the hug. "You must be Stiles, Derek has told me all about you. I'm Andrew Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet, Andrew." 

They shook hands and Andrew said "when Derek called ahead to let us know he was coming home and bringing you with him I made a phone call myself. We are waiting for one more person, he should be here soon." 

Glancing at Derek, Stiles frowned but Derek shrugged. He didn't know who it was either. A few tense minutes later the three werewolves all sat very still heads turned towards the front of the house. 

"He's here?" Andrew asked. When Talia gave a solitary nod Andrew moved to the office door. "I'll let him in." 

"Who is it?" Stiles hissed. 

"Use your magic to find out, witch." Laura said, a bitter edge to her voice. 

"He's not a witch." Derek defended.

Laura turned to face them fully, "he has magic, Derek. Or are you so distracted by your dick that you can't smell it."

"Laura!" Talia admonished. 

"I can smell it and I have seen it. But Stiles says he isn't a witch and I believe him." 

Footsteps sounded from down the hall and Stiles watched the door intently, tense and alert at who this mystery man was. He was half expecting it to be Harris or another member of the Congregation. It was neither. 

"Oh my god!" Stiles shouted launching himself at his dad. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I think you undersold the situation, son." Dad said dryly. 

Stiles laughed into his uniformed shoulder. "Yeah a bit. This is Derek." 

"Your werewolf protector?"

Derek stood, "yes sir." 

"Thank you, and call me John." 

"Now," Talia spoke with command. "Shall we get started?"

Everybody took a seat, Stiles his dad and Derek on the sofa with Derek's family behind the desk. 

"There is a prophecy among werewolves about a powerful witch, a werewolf that is Alpha, Beta and Omega and an ancient vampire. The three of them are meant to bring down the Congregation and reset the rules of the supernatural society." Talia paused. "I have been lead to believe the Congregation thinks you are this witch Stiles."

"The Congregation has sent it's delegate. A powerful witch named Adrian Harris." Laura added. "A witch to combat a witch." She inclined her head in Stiles' direction.

"Adrian Harris?" John said faintly.

"You know him dad?" Stiles turned to see his dad looking ashen. "Dad?"

"You could say that." John took hold of Stiles' hand. "Adrian Harris was the witch who murdered your mother." 

"What?" Stiles whispered. "Mum had frontotemporal dementia. That's what the doctors said." 

"Doctors don't know about magic." John closed his eyes. "Harris cursed her mind. Twisted it, shriveled it up inside until the best thing she could do was die." 

Stiles felt sick. He leaned back into Derek, an arm came around Stiles' chest holding him close. 

"May I ask why?" Talia sounded shocked. 

"She was powerful, and she broke the rules." John said. 

"Dad," Stiles squeezed his dad's hand. "You don't have to."

"I think I do, son. Adrian Harris has always wanted witches to rule the world. Eliminate werewolves, vampires and witches that do fit into his witch-only mind set. He got the right family, but took out the wrong witch." John turned to Stiles. "I am sorry I never told you before. I'm sorry you had to hear about it like this." 

"But I'm not a witch." Stiles said numbly. 

"No, you aren't." John agreed. 

"What do you mean?" Laura demanded. "He has to be a witch." 

Stiles shrugged. "I'm the son of a witch and a-" he glanced at his dad who nodded, "-a vampire. I'm a Spark."

As Talia, Laura and Andrew stared at them with varying degrees of shock and disbelief Stiles turned his attention to Derek. 

The man sat there with his chest puffed, proud look on his face, and an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Not to mention," he announced voice firm and clear, "a werewolf's mate.” 

*--

A little while later Derek and Stiles were in Derek’s old bedroom. Derek was going to be sleeping there, Stiles was next door in Cora’s old room, Derek couldn’t bear to be further away from him whereas his dad was going to be in the guest room downstairs. 

After their secrets were all revealed it was decided that they would all take a break. The rest of Talia’s Pack was going to be back soon and would want to see Derek again. Derek wanted to spend time with Stiles before the Pack came. So they were in his old bedroom while Talia and Andrew started dinner. 

“Your dad smells human.” Derek said, confused. 

“Perks of being alive for so long. You learn how to fool other creatures not just humans. He has a charm from my mother around his neck masking him from witches and he washes his clothes in a detergent with mild wolfsbane. The water dilutes it enough to block your sense of smell." Stiles shrugged. "He works with a lot of humans, comes into contact with so many of them that you can't pick up his scent from everyone else's." 

"Smart." Derek sounded impressed. He watched Stiles for a long moment. Stiles didn't want to interrupt the silence, not just yet. He had burning questions for Derek but they weren't important right now. 

Stiles licked his lips tacking the way Derek's eyes followed the movement. 

Derek took Stiles' hands in his own and tugged him forward as Derek moved back to sit on the bed. Stiles was standing between Derek's thighs. 

"Will you kiss me again?" Derek spoke with a voice so soft Stiles almost didn't hear him. 

"I thought you wouldn't be able to control yourself." Stiles responded even though he pulled a hand free to rest on Derek's cheek, thumb stroking over the place where beard met skin. 

"I'll have better control being here. I still may not be able to stop easily." Derek looked up at Stiles with such an open expression that is made Stiles hold his breath. "You would be able to stop me if you need or want to." 

"I don't want to." Stiles admitted. "I want you, Derek. So much that it scares me. And I think you feel the same. You called me your mate." 

"Just because I haven't claimed you doesn't make it any less true." Derek's eyes flared red. "You are my mate. I don't think there is anyone else for me, there never has been and never will be anyone that can make me feel like you do. It terrified me, before, in Salem. I thought I would overwhelm you if you became an Alpha Mate. More and more wolves and humans are dying from it."

"Another sign." Stiles thought back to what Derek had told him in the lab, about the extinction of creatures. 

"Exactly. And if the Alpha Mate dies, the Alpha will not leave their side until they too die. From starvation, psychosis or predators. Then the Pack is left without an Alpha the Betas become Omegas and they eventually go insane." 

Stiles and Derek held gazes. Taking a step back Stiles made sure to keep his eyes on Derek's as he unzipped his hoodie. He pulled it down over his shoulders, kicking it to the side. 

Next he tugged his t-shirt over his head, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. When he stepped out of them Stiles was standing in his socks and underwear. 

Derek was reaching out a hand to steady Stiles as he pulled each sock off. Finally he hooked his thumbs into the underwear and pulled them down without hesitation. 

Only when Stiles was standing naked before him did Derek move. He stood from the bed and, with more efficiency and smoothness than Stiles, stripped out of his clothes. 

"Derek," Stiles pleaded. " _Please_." 

And with that Derek's resolve broke he took a large step over their clothes on the floor to pull Stiles into his arms and bring their mouths, and bodies, together. 

They kissed frantically. Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands. He gripped Derek’s hair, roamed over the width of his shoulders, down his arms, around his back and grabbing handfuls of his ass. 

With a growl Derek put his hands beneath Stiles’ thighs and lifted him. He carried Stiles to the bed, carefully kneeling as Stiles liked and nibbled at Derek’s neck. Derek soon laid Stiles down and pulled back. 

They stared at each other for a second then Derek was leaning down to kiss Stiles again, slow, and deep. “Please, Derek.” Stiles panted. “I need more.” 

“More?” Derek murmured against Stiles’ lips. “Like this?” He trailed his lips down Stiles’ chin and neck pressing suckling wet kisses as he went. “Or more here?” He rubbed his beard against the hair covering Stiles’ upper chest before pressing a kiss to the mole there. 

“Derek,” Stiles’ hands came up and tangled in Derek’s hair. He pulled sharply, Derek huffed a laugh the warm skin puffing over Stiles’ chest and he moaned. “Derek, you know what I want.” Stiles spread his legs even more tilting his hips up so their cocks brushed. 

“Shit,” Derek cursed. “Okay, okay, we’ll do it your way.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “as if this wasn’t your end game.” 

“I had a plan,” Derek sassed as he got up searching in his bags for lube. “It was a glorious plan.” 

Reaching down to stroke himself a couple of times Stiles said “it was taking too long.” 

“So impatient,” Derek smiled fondly as he pulled the tube of lube from his back. He hesitated and held up a condom “Do you want-?”

“No.” Stiles answered quickly. 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, even as he dropped the condom and move toward the bed. He ran a hand up the inside of Stiles’ thigh. 

“I’m sure.” Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows reaching for Derek to pull him down into a kiss. Derek kissed back as he climbed onto the bed again, settling between Stiles’ open legs. 

Stiles was so focused on kissing Derek that when a slick finger stroked over his hole he jumped and bit Derek’s lp hard enough for it to bleed. “Fuck. Sorry, sorry.” Stiles wiped the blood from his mouth but Derek’s lip had already healed. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Derek gave him a flat look. “What were you expecting? Flowers?” 

“I mean right then. I- oh never mind.” He flopped back onto the pillow. “Get on with it then.” 

“‘Get on with it’ he says, like this isn’t important.” Derek massaged at Stiles’ hole with two fingers sliding one in to the first knuckle. “Like this isn’t the single best thing to ever happen to him.” The finger slid in all the way then Derek withdrew it.

“You’re sure of yourself.” Stiles snarked. Derek retaliated by pressing two fingers all the way in. He curled them and Stiles let out a moan, “oh boy, you can be sure of yourself if that’s how you start.” 

Derek hid a smile in the skin of Stiles’ hip. He didn’t say anything just sucked a bruise into the skin and moved his fingers back and forth. 

Stiles was hot, burning up from the inside he spread his legs wider for Derek planting his feet flat on the bed. Derek took his fingers away and Stiles moaned again, whimpering out a desperate “please.” 

“Shhh,” Derek soothed. “I’ve got you, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” He shifted around, covering Stiles with his body as he pressed inside. 

The feeling was intense. Stiles felt so full, getting fuller the more Derek pushed forward. He grabbed on to Derek’s shoulders nails, digging in. “Kiss me,” Stiles demanded. 

Derek kissed him tenderly. Stiles pulled back, Derek’s eyes were red. “Don’t hold back Derek. Let me see you, _all_ of you.” 

Fangs descended, claws pricked at Stiles’ skin were Derek’s fingers were holding him, Derek’s eyebrows had disappeared behind a prominent brow ridge and he had impressive side burns. Stiles brought his hand up to trace over Derek’s fangs he inhaled sharply when he cut his finger and threw his arm around Derek’s neck, hand resting on his upper back as he whispered urgently “ _move_.”

Slowly Derek began to move, he kept his eyes on Stiles’ and they were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths too uncoordinated to kiss around Derek’s fangs. Stiles arched into every movement Derek made. Soon, all too soon, their thrusts were uncontrolled as they got close to their orgasms. 

Stiles felt a heat building up inside him. His magic was responding to Derek, reaching out to him and Derek growled “I need to claim you.” 

Tilting his head back to expose his neck Stiles whimpered when Derek’s face was there, fangs digging into his skin. “Do it.” 

Derek thrust wildly and as he came he sunk his teeth into Stiles’ neck. The heat inside Stiles seemed to explode outwards. His hands grappled at Derek’s back and neck, he tightened his legs around Derek’s waist as he let out a silent scream as he came over both their stomachs. 

Time seemed to stand still. Stiles and Derek stayed as they were for too many heartbeats. They didn’t move much only for Derek to shift back to human features and he kissed Stiles tenderly. 

“I want to say something,” Stiles whispered, afraid that speaking too loud would break the fragility of the moment. “I don’t want you to think it’s cliche or because of what just happened.” 

“Okay,” Derek’s eyes were hooded as he moved back enough for Stiles to look him in the eyes. 

“I love you.” Stiles said quietly, simply. “I trust you, I have since I met you I think. I keep saying it but you make me feel _safe_.” 

“You feel like home.” Derek’s voice was hoarse. “To me.” He added unnecessarily. Derek’s hand came up to stroke the tender spot on Stiles’ neck where he had been bitten. “You’re mine now. My Alpha Mate.” 

Stiles was going to reply but his hand felt hot and itchy where it pressed against Derek’s back and judging by the look on Derek’s face he was feeling some discomfort. 

“What are you doing Stiles?”

“Uh-” Stiles didn’t know. 

“It feels hot and-” Derek cut himself off with a roll of his neck, he shifted into his werewolf form and howled long and loud. It should have hurt Stiles’ ears because of how close he was but it didn’t. Stiles waited until Derek was silent before moving out from under Derek’s body. Derek flopped forward onto the bed, human face pressed into the pillow breathing heavily. 

“I think I know what I did.” Stiles said. He stared at Derek’s back, with a finger he reached out and traced the black mark on Derek’s skin. It looked like a tattoo one that matched the burn on Stiles’ hand. “Triskele. I think I claimed you too.” 

“Alright.” Derek said sleepily. “Come have a nap before dinner.” 

Stiles lay down next to Derek smiling when a strong arm pulled him even closer to the werewolf. “You’re not concerned?”

“No. I claimed you, you claimed me, we’re square.” 

“It’s not as simple as that Derek.” 

“It can be.” Derek opened his eyes. “You love me, you said so yourself. And I adore you. It’s that simple Stiles.” 

“Don’t you think it’s too much too soon?”

Stiles wasn’t expecting Derek to sit up so suddenly that Stiles was dislodged. Derek moved off the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked small and uncomfortable and completely ridiculous -- Stiles’ come was clinging to the hairs on Derek’s stomach, the front of his thighs and dick were slick with lube and some of his own come. 

“I told you--” he sounded furious “--I told you to be sure. You just wanted sex, a _fuck_.” 

“No, no, no.” Stiles scrambled off the bed. “No Derek, I didn’t want that. I want everything with you and it scares me so much. I’ve never felt like this about anybody before. I’ve known you for, like, a week. Doesn’t it scare you that we’re so comfortable so soon?”

“No.” Derek said firmly. “I had to leave my Pack, my family at the age of sixteen. I spent two years fighting every instinct I had, fighting the wolf. I made my own small Pack, I gained control, nothing ever made me lose it. Until I met you. I came after you for information about the book but as soon as I smelt you, saw you I knew I had to protect you. I knew you would test me, that doesn’t scare me Stiles, it excites me. I’m excited for our future and the fact that you’re not… that’s what terrifies me.” He turned and faced the window. 

Stiles stared at Derek’s back. “Derek-”

“I don’t want to hear it right now.” 

“Your back… it’s… Derek, _look_.” Stiles pulled Derek’s phone off the bedside table and took a picture handing the phone out to Derek. He tried not to feel hurt at the way Derek deliberately avoided touching him.

“The triskele.” Derek swallowed hard. “Your claiming mark.”

Stiles found himself reaching out for Derek, holding his arm. “I’m scared I’m going to lose you,” he admitted in a whisper. “I lost my mom, my best friend she betrayed me. I don’t want what’s going on to come between us.” 

Derek’s face softened and he drew Stiles into a hug. “You idiot, can’t you see it brought us together. I’m not going anywhere Stiles. I promise.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Derek stroked the side of Stiles’ face. 

“It isn’t okay, Derek. I am sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want you, like it was only sex. I _love_ you.” They kissed, slow and wet. “It’s probably too late for that nap, right?” 

“We can shower instead.” 

Stiles stared at the door. “We can’t shower together! They’ll hear us.”

With a loud laugh Derek said “they already heard us. We weren’t quiet. They all know what we did while we were doing it.” 

“What? I thought the room was, you know, soundproofed.” 

“What gave you that idea?” Derek was laughing again. He looked beautiful. “It my room as a kid, it couldn’t been soundproofed.”

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck, hot with embarrassment. “Oh my god my dad heard that.” 

“Yep. Your dad, my dad, my mom, my sister, my uncle-”

“Oh my god. I’m going to stay in here forever.” 

Derek let out another laugh. Stiles felt his head move to the side, “mom says we have half an hour before dinner, plenty of time for a shower.”

With a groan Stiles pulled himself out of Derek’s embrace, he yanked the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Lead on, good wolf.” 

“Bathroom’s just down the hall, no one will see you.” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Well, I will but I’ve already seen it.”

“And touched it,” Stiles sassed. Then hid his face in the blanket, “I keep forgetting everyone can hear us.”

“Well not everyone, my dad is human. But mom has kept him updated.” Derek smirked. 

“I hate you,” Stiles mumbled petulantly. 

With an even more smug look on his face Derek said “You really don’t.”

\--*

“I hear congratulations are in order.” 

“Uncle Peter.” Derek greeted the man who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them when they came down to dinner. He took a step closer to Stiles to who hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder to see the man better. 

He was younger than Talia, he looked kind but dangerous. He carried an air of arrogance around him. He spoke as though he chose his words carefully, each on weighed and measured in his mind before they came out of his mouth. He came across controlled, in a different way to Derek, careful control that he was happy to release at any moment. 

“You must be Stiles. Welcome to the family,” he smirked. “A little more noticed to your mating than some wanton panting and whore-ish moans would have been nice.” 

Derek growled, low and dangerous in his throat. It only caused Peter’s smirk to grow and he let out a chuckle. 

“You act as though you didn’t enjoy hearing my moans.” Stiles flicked his gaze towards the crotch of Peter’s trousers. He wasn’t expecting the man to go pink across his cheeks, Derek tensed but Stiles held him close by snaking his arms around Derek’s waist. “Really nice meeting you Peter. But we have a mating to celebrate.” 

Stiles let go of Derek to move towards the dining room. Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction and away from Peter. “Everybody is outside.” 

“Whoops.” Stiles felt himself flush in embarrassment as he let Derek lead the way to the back yard. 

There was one really big table made up of two tables pushed together, fairy lights hung in the trees and on the back porch. There were lots of people milling around, putting dishes on the tables, kids running in and out of the woods at the back of the yard. 

They all were watching Stiles and Derek as they came out the house. Stiles made a beeline for his dad, Derek trailing behind after him. 

“You don’t do things by half, son.” 

“Oh my god.” 

Dad pulled him into a hug. “Just don’t ever let me hear you having sex again and we’re good.” 

“Oh my god.” Stiles repeated, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

“I’m pleased for you kiddo,” dad said into his shoulder. He patted Stiles on the back before pulling Derek into a hug as well. “Welcome to our little family, son.”

Derek smiled, “thank you, John.” 

“Getting on with the in-laws, Derek? That’s a good start.” 

Turning, the three of them faced a woman with blonde curls and a red lipstick smirk. Derek let out a laugh, “Erica!” he cried happily as he moved towards her, they hugged tightly. 

Stiles stamped down a surge of jealousy. Erica’s nose flared and she winked at him over Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t worry your pretty head, lover boy. He’s all yours.” She shoved at Derek who stumbled back. 

“Erica was my first non-Pack friend.” Derek explained. 

“He was a loner, I was an outcast.” Erica shrugged. “He was weird, cause of the werewolf stuff and I had epilepsy.” 

“But you had the bite?” Stiles guessed.

Erica nodded, curls bouncing. “Yep. And it took, thankfully. I was fifteen, I’d had a massive seizure that had affected half my brain. Talia gave me the bite and I became a werewolf.” She nudged Derek in the arm. “I’ve missed this lump, though.” 

“You know why I left.” 

Reaching out to put a hand on Derek’s arm Stiles squeezed gently, offering little comfort. Erica nodded seriously. 

“Dinner time!” Talia’s voice called out across the yard, commanding. The Pack all sat around the table, Talia at the head, Peter to her right and Laura to her left. Derek, as the visiting Alpha, sat at the other end of the table, Stiles to his right and John to his left. The rest of the seats were filled by Hale Pack members at random.

The dinner seemed to last hours, there was so much food and laughter. The stars were out, the waning moon shone down by the time everyone traipsed off to bed. Stiles was full and happy as he curled up in Derek’s arms and fell into a deep sleep.

*-- 

When Stiles woke he was warm, comfortable and had a horrible sense of dread sitting in his stomach. He turns in the sheets to find Derek looking out the window. 

“I feel it too,” Derek said as he glanced back at Stiles. 

“We have to go back to Salem.” 

“We’re under-prepared.” Derek made his way to the bed, he looked serious and soft all at once. Stiles reached out to touch him and Derek slid easily into his arms, the weight of his body on top of Stiles was a big comfort right now. “Harris, the coven, the Congregation… it’s all too big for just us.” 

“I need that book again.” Stiles said. “I’m not scared of it anymore. Not with you, and dad, by my side. I’m ready to read it.” 

Derek kissed Stiles chastely. “If you are sure, we will get that book and and I’ll do my damnedest to protect you.” 

“I know you will.” 

They kissed again, lazily. Stiles sighed into Derek’s mouth and let himself have this moment. Stiles put his arms around Derek’s neck and hugged him tight. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Why is your dad human?” 

Frowning, Derek moved so they were lying face to face on their sides. He put a thigh over Stiles’ legs and Stiles reached down and stroked at his bare skin.

“Why do you ask?” 

“You and me, we’re an anomaly. My parents were as well. According to the Congregation inter-species relationships is forbidden but it’s only ever talked about witches, werewolves and vampires. Why not humans as well?”

“From my understanding supernatural creatures don’t want to bring humans into the lifestyle. Humans are wonderfully ignorant of us. My grandparents, on dad’s side, got attacked by a rogue Alpha werewolf. His mate was kidnapped, then murdered and he went insane. My dad was at college at the time, my grandmother was turned and my grandfather died. Mom was the Alpha of the area, she killed the rogue - Deucalion was his name.” Derek lifted a shoulder. “Dad found out about werewolves because his mom became one. He fell in love with my mom and never got bitten because it doesn’t always take.” 

“So your parents are an abnormality as well. We are both the products of inter-species relationships.” Stiles bit his lip. “It seems like too much of a coincidence.”

“I think it’s fate, kismet, destiny. Whatever it is, I don’t care.” Derek smiled, “I’m not against it if it brought me you.” 

“You sap,” Stiles tried to stifle his grin but failed. 

Derek turned his head suddenly towards the door, staying very still. His shoulders dropped and when he rest his head back down he turned his face into the pillow. 

“What is it?” 

“Laura thinks I talk too much. I have no place in telling private Pack business to an outsider.” 

“It’s not your Pack.” There was a loud bang that reverberated through the house. A door had been slammed, probably by Laura.

“Not anymore,” Derek agreed. “But it is my family. And for all intents and purposes you are my husband. She needs to remember that.” 

“She doesn’t like me.”

“Laura doesn’t like witches. We were set up by a witch and it caused an Alpha to attack us. We were so close and I was meant to be her second, and in a single moment our lives changed. We were both Alphas and I couldn’t stay. She became lower than me in Pack dynamics, I was equal with my mom and … we lost contact.” 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles stroked Derek’s thigh from hip to knee. “Can’t you try and talk to her? She is your sister.” 

“We’re twins, actually.” Derek closed his eyes. “I think she got jealous. She was always the first, first born, first to walk and talk and then I overtook her. I don’t think she liked that.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say, or what to do. He didn’t have siblings, he didn’t fully understand what Derek was feeling. All he could do was offer a little bit of comfort. 

\--*

When they finally went downstairs the kitchen was empty except for Laura. She turned to face them, and held out a coffee cup. “Still take two sugars and enough cream so it doesn’t taste like coffee?” 

“I- uh - yeah.” He held out his hands for the cup. 

As she passed it over she whispered, “I wasn’t jealous, Der. I was scared, I couldn’t protect you and then you didn’t need protecting.” Her voice was breaking with emotion. “And then you had to leave and I lost my brother, my best friend, my partner in crime all at once. I-”

“Oh Laura.” Derek placed the cup down so hard coffee splashed over the sides. He swooped in and pulled his sister into a tight hug. “I love you, Bug.”

“I’ve missed you Der.” 

They held each other and cried and Stiles sat there drinking Derek’s coffee waiting for them to finish. Eventually Derek angled himself towards Stiles, “Bug, this is my husband, Stiles this is my twin sister, Laura.” 

“Um, Bug?” Stiles said instead of something stupid like ‘we met yesterday, it didn’t go well.’ 

“I had an obsession with Bugs Bunny as a kid. Derek thought it was hilarious.” Laura’s smile dropped and her face became serious. “I apologise if I offended you or upset you in anyway. I can see how much Derek adores you.” 

“It’s forgotten.” Stiles waved his hand dismissively. 

Laura’s nose wrinkled, “how can you drink that? It’s disgusting.”

“Yes it is.” Stiles agreed. “It is also caffeine and I am stressed.” 

She let out a laugh, “not to mention the disgruntled look Der gets.”

Stiles was looking over at Derek in an instant. “You mean that look?” 

Laura faced him as laughed loudly as she nodded. Derek frowned even harder and crossed his arms. “If you’re both finished?” 

Stiles glanced at Laura to see she was staring back at him, they both giggled some more and shook their heads. The corner of Derek’s mouth turned up in the way it did whenever he was pleased about something. Stiles figured something good had come from today at least.

A shrill phone ringing startled them out of their happiness. “Oh that’s me,” Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Hi Stiles, it’s Isaac. Is now a good time to talk?”

He exchanged a glance with Derek who nodded. “Uh, yeah Isaac go ahead.”

“Is Derek there?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good, I won’t have to repeat myself.” Isaac sounded relieved and Stiles let out a soft laugh. “We got the preliminary results of your blood work. We have traced your maternal bloodline back to Barbara Zdunk. She was the-”

“Last witch to be burned at the stake in Europe, I know.” 

“Yeah, she was Polish which would make sense for you.” Isaac paused and he sucked in a breath. “I- I don’t know how to say this next part.”

Stiles bit his lip, feeling anxious. Derek came around to put a hand on his shoulder, Laura reached out and Stiles took her hand offering a small smile of thanks. “Go ahead, Isaac. I can take it.”

“Now bear in mind these are the preliminary tests, not the full ones so the results may change and-”

“Isaac!” Derek barked. “Get on with it.”

“Right, sorry Derek.” Isaac hesitated then plowed on quickly. “Preliminary tests show that you have all the markers for magic.” 

Derek’s grip got tighter on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“What does that mean?” Laura asked quietly. 

“It means,” Isaac said with a weighted silence, “that Stiles is the most powerful in centuries.” 

“Oh. I don’t feel like it.” Stiles felt a bit faint, he leaned into Derek’s side. Laura let out a scoff. “I- shit.”

“Thanks Isaac.” Derek said. 

“No problem, and Stiles-”

“Yeah?” 

“Welcome to the Pack. I’ve always wanted a second mommy.” Isaac hung up quickly, Derek growled but Stiles let out a wet sounding laugh. 

Laura gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze then she let go, she gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and said “I’ll leave you to it,” as she left the kitchen. 

They stayed silent for a while. “I-” Stiles started and stopped again. He was speechless. 

It was Derek’s turn to be lost, and not know what to say or do. He simply pulled Stiles into a tight hug, resting his chin on Stiles’ hair. 

*--

Stiles was staring at his bag in disbelief. He sat down heavily on the bed. Footsteps thundered up the stairs and moments later Derek and John came bursting through the door. 

“What is it?”

“What’s wrong?” They spoke at the same time. Derek said “your heart is going crazy.”

“I guess your husband really is super powerful.” Stiles said stupidly. 

Derek’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

Stiles held up the book he was holding. Brown leather and old. His dad took half a step forward “ _il libro della morte_.” 

“Yep.” 

“Is that-?” Derek started.

“ _Liber mortis_ ,” Stiles bobbed his head. “ _Le livre de la mort_ , _The Book of Death_. Yes, yes it is. Apparently I summoned it. It was in my bag. By my underwear, where I did not pack it.” 

“An ancient book was by your knickers?” dad said, rolling his eyes. “You sure don’t do things by half, kiddo.” 

Stiles turned his eyes to Derek. “Is there anywhere private we can go to read this?” 

“Yeah, sure. Mom’s study is soundproofed. You can read it there.” 

Making his way towards the door Stiles’ dad turned and head out first, Stiles halted in the doorway when Derek was still standing in the room. “You coming?”

“You want me to?” 

“Derek.” Stiles said as though that explained everything. It didn’t because his idiot of a werewolf was still looking confused. “I don’t think was a coincidence that it came _after_ I bonded with you. I think it needed the trifecta -- witch, vampire and werewolf. Me, dad and you. It needs the three of us. I need you, I want you there.” 

An expression of relief washed over Derek’s face and he came forward taking Stiles’ hand in his, they made their way to Talia’s office with Stiles’ dad. It was time to find out what the three of them were needed for.

\--*

It was nearing dawn as Derek drove the car towards the Howard Street Cemetery in Salem. It was a reasonably isolated area that and it had residual magic in the ground from the witches buried there. 

Mist was covering most of the graves and gave the whole area a haunted feeling. Stiles shivered in anticipation. His dad reached forward from the back seat and gripped his shoulder, “you sure about this?”

“They will come.” Stiles’ voice was firm. He knew Harris would have set wards to warn him when Stiles was back in town. The coven, unaware of Harris’ ulterior motive, would follow him to their own detriment. 

The three of them got out the car and walked towards the tombstones, stopping on the edge of the graves. They weren’t waiting long before the coven and Harris surrounded them. 

“Mister Harris,” Stiles greeted pleasantly.

“Doctor Stilinski,” Harris inclined his head. “I see you brought the mutt.” 

Derek growled and shifted into what he called his beta form; red eyes, sideburns, brow ridge, fangs and claws. 

“I would be a lot nicer to him if I were you,” Stiles warned. 

Harris let out a scoff and derisive laughter rippled through the coven surrounding them. “I have no desire to be nice to the dog.” Harris sneered at Stiles’ dad, “or _that_.” 

Suddenly, Harris fell heavily to his knees. His face was turning purple, his hands scratched at his throat as he tried to gasp for air. Just as quickly it was all over, Harris sucked in huge gulps of air and stared up at Stiles with bloodshot eyes. 

“I told you to be nice.” Stiles raised his hands in a ‘what-can-you-do’ gesture. He held his burned palm up towards Harris, the triskele now black like a tattoo. “You see this? You know what this means?”

Harris nodded frantically scrambling to his feet. “It means that you’re a freak,” he spat on the ground. “Just like your mother. Whoring yourself out to creatures-” 

Stiles was not going to allow Harris to continue talking. He used his magic to mute the man. “I know what you have done, Adrian Harris. You think this coven will protect you when they find out?” 

Turning in a circle Stiles spread his hands wide, “this witch is a liar.” Stiles caught Lydia’s eyes, she looked uneasy, conflicted. “The Congregation did not send him. The Congregation no longer exists because Adrian Harris killed them all.” 

The coven started to exchange glances. 

“I stand here before you, not as a witch not as a superior but as a Spark and as your equal.” Stiles put a hand on his dad’s shoulder and on Derek’s neck. “I stand here beside a vampire and a werewolf. Born from one, claimed by the other. We are united against a common enemy, division. 

“Supernatural creatures are dying out. Witches are losing their magic, vampires cannot Sire, werewolves can no longer heal. Our survival depends on one another, it can only succeed if witches, vampires and werewolves unite.” 

Stiles turned slowly looking each witch in the eye, then he looked beyond them to where other creatures were. He saw Cora and Isaac, more vampires and werewolves and witches than he knew of. Members of the Hale Pack, Talia and Laura, Peter and Andrew, had come to show their support. 

“If you stand with us, welcome to our new dawn.” Stiles’ dad said loudly. “If you wish to fight, be my guest and try.” 

“We have read _liber mortis_ , _le livre de la mort_ , _il libro della morte_. _The Book of Death_ was called forth and appeared to my husband.” Derek said, pride in his voice as his chest puffed out.

Stiles saw Harris’ face contort with disgust when Derek said ‘husband’, he saw Lydia physically recoil. He was too busy watching them that he didn’t see it coming. 

“Give it to me!” Natalie Martin screeched as her magic coiled around Derek and dad. She was drawing on the power of her coven, the members dropping to their knees, eyes white as Natalie pulled their magic forcibly from them to restrain a werewolf and a vampire. 

Harris, sensing an opportunity, threw his magic at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t breathe. Harris was choking him. Any attempt to fight back was shut down quickly and Harris’ voice sounded in Stiles’ head. _‘Give it to me, boy. Give me_ le livre de la mort _!_ ’

Stiles could barely see the chaos that was happening. Werewolves shifted and fighting among themselves, Vampires a blur as they battled, witches adding magic to the frey. Stiles didn’t know who was fighting for unity and who was against it. 

_‘Look at what you have caused, boy.’_ Harris continued, flooding Stiles’ mind with his words. _‘The damage you have done. Give the book to me and I shall end it all. Witches shall reign and abominations like you will never exist again. I will make you burn like your ancestors._ ’

Flames were flickering around Stiles’ legs, waist, hands-- he could feel himself burning. Stiles could only watch with fading vision as fought even hard against invisible restraints. Dad looked furious. 

Stiles opened his mouth and tried to speak. He couldn’t say what he wanted to, he couldn’t say Derek’s name, or tell him how much he loves him or how sorry he was. There was one word forcing its way to the tip of his tongue. 

“Stop,” Stiles gasped out, voice hoarse. 

And everyone did. 

Nothing moved. Not the witches nor the werewolves, not the vampires or the flames. Harris’ voice had gone quiet in his mind. Stiles could breathe finally. He could see Derek’s eyes moving, his dad’s too. 

Waving a hand Stiles out out the flames, he got rid of the bonds around his dad and Derek though they remained motionless caught in his spell. 

With a thought Stiles brought motion back, only the fighting stopped and people stared at him. He walked towards Harris. Harris sneered and then looked frightened. “What did you do?” Harris panicked. “What did you do!?” He shouted, spit flying from his mouth. 

“I read the _le livre de la mort_. You were right. It does tell you how to get rid of werewolves and vampires. It also tells you how to get rid of witches.” Stiles moved so he was standing right in front of Harris. “I didn’t read the werewolf section, Derek did that. My dad read the vampire section and I read about witches.” 

Stiles glanced around. “The destruction of each of you lies within one of your own.” he faced Harris again. “Do you know what I have done?” 

Harris nodded. 

“I took away your magic.” Stiles turned his back on Harris. “And yours, Natalie Martin. I gave your coven back the power you took from them.” 

Derek came forward then, he ran his hands over Stiles’ body. He put his face into Stiles’ neck sniffing and scenting him at the same time. “I’m fine,” Stiles reached up and threaded his fingers into Derek’s hair. 

“The Congregation no longer exists. There are still rules about keeping humans out of our world but we need to work together to save all of our species.” Stiles’ dad said. “The fight is over. Go home.” He moved to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and one on Derek’s. 

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, the fight leaving him. 

It was all over.

*--

“I’m so proud of you,” Derek whispered later that night as they lay together in his bed. 

Stiles lifted his hands and stared at them. 

“Do they hurt?” Derek asked, a gentle finger stroking down Stiles’ wrist. 

“No. When I stopped the flames they no longer burned my skin. I healed instantly but I’ll be scarred forever, at least on my hands." The only place where the naked flame has touched his skin, the backs of his hands and up towards his wrists, tips of his fingers and creeping down towards his palm were shiny new burn scars. Dropping his hands Stiles moved his head to look at Derek. "I don't understand why I healed instantly." 

Derek was smiling bemusedly at him. "Alpha Mate." He reached out and held Stiles' cheek in his hand. "You get extra powers as an Alpha Mate. You drew on my healing and your magic time-lapsed it." 

Moving over Stiles kisses Derek. "I like being your mate."

"Alpha Mate." Derek corrected him with a smug grin and another kiss. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed his husband again. He pushed Derek onto his back and was covering Derek's body with his own. 

They took comfort in each other. Stiles relished being held by Derek and holding him in turn. Exhausted Stiles pulled away from the kiss to yawn widely. Derek stroked a hand down his bare back. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." 

Wriggling so he had one thigh between Derek's and his chest most across Derek's torso Stiles tucked his head under Derek's chin. "Okay, get some rest yourself."

"I will." Derek murmured, hand gently stroking Stiles' skin. "Love you."

"Love you back." Stiles muttered sleepily before falling asleep feeling as safe as ever in Derek's arms. 

***

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure each species has their own origin tale for the Book of Death. That's why each one uses a different language, to show the differences between them all. 
> 
> Witches use French= le livre de la mort  
> Werewolves use Latin= liber mortis  
> Vampires use Italian= il libro della morte
> 
> I take no responsibility for the translations, I used google translate so if they are complete nonsense let me know and I'll fix it.


End file.
